The Ever-Watching Marauders
by geeksquad2.o
Summary: While their family and friends may not have felt them there, the James and Lily Potter never really left. They were still there, watching from up above as everything happened. This is the story of the life of Harry Potter, but told from the people who loved him most. His parents. Watch with them as they witness Harry grow and the lives that must carry on of all their old friends.


James Potter would like to have believed he wasn't entirely sure what had happened, but sadly he knew perfectly well what had. One minute he had been sitting in the living room playing with Harry, the next his worst nightmares were coming true. He stood facing Voldemort, a wand was raised, and then, suddenly, he popped up in this weird white room.

James felt as though there were people all around him, in different little weird white rooms of their own, but he couldn't see them. He didn't give the whole thing much thought though, because in front of him sat a screen of sorts, and on that screen the love of his life was fighting to protect their son Harry. He could hear and see everything that was going on almost as if he was there.

He listened as Voldemort came up the stairs in their house, and flinched as he blew open the door. He heard his wife Lily begging and screaming for Voldemort to spare Harry. James thinks he may also have been doing some screaming of his own, but wasn't sure. Everything he was saying and doing was slightly hazy. All he knew for sure was that everything he had wanted and worked for was about to disappear, and all that he loved was about to go with it.

Suddenly, Lily was beside him sobbing. He had no time to react to her appearance however, as Voldemort slowly approached Harry as he sat in his crib. They both were screaming at the screen as Voldemort raised his wand and the cursed words left his lips, and a bright green light filled the room. Lily and James looked away from the screen and to the left, expecting baby Harry to suddenly appear as they had, but nothing of the sort happened.

They looked back at the screen. Voldemort was gone, but there still sat Harry, yelling and crying in his crib, looking as he always did, except for the addition of a little, lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Lily and James looked at each other.

"James," Lily started to whisper, "How is that possible?"

James looked aghast. "I-I don't know Lily. It isn't possible. He-He's alive."

"He's alive," Lily repeated.

And then suddenly they were holding each other, and neither was completely certain who was holding the other up, or if they were both holding each other up equally, all they knew was that somehow, impossibly, their son was alive, and that they were not. They were laughing in happiness over the miracle they witnessed, but they were also mourning the fact that their son would now grow up without them.

In the midst of all of this their eyes were abruptly drawn back to the screen as another person barreled into the room, this one far different from the last one. His greasy black hair was a mess, there was snot coming out of his hooked nose, and his eyes held the look of a man who knew he was about to witness the end of the world. The dark mark stood out vividly on his arm.

"Snivellus," James snarlled.

They watched as Severus Snape collapsed to the floor, clutching Lily to his chest, bawling, as their son sat wailing in the background.

"Get off of my wife, you evil git," James shouted.

"Don't just sit there like a useless slug, help Harry!" Lily also yelled.

But Snape didn't help Harry, he just sat there until he heard the distinctive sound of Sirius Black's flying motorbike fastly approaching. The image changed, and now James and Lily watched as their bestfriend entered the house he had spent so much time in, and came across the horrifying sight of James's lifeless corpse. Sirius paused and for one horrible second, James was afraid he was going to witness him collapse. Instead, Sirius, with watery eyes, bent down and closed James's eyes for him.

"I suppose our mischief has to end before we could ever fully manage it, James. Merlin, the things I'm going to do to Peter when I see him." With a new steely determination in his eyes, Sirius continued walking up what remained of the stairs.

Lily and James turned at each other with a start. They had forgotten in all the chaos that it must have all been caused by Peter Pettigrew. James and Lily both felt a stab of betrayal, but also of worry. No one except Sirius knew that they had changed their secret keeper to Peter.

They continued to watch as Sirius entered Harry's nursery. He gulped as he looked down at Lily's body where Severus had left it. He blinked hard before continuing to walk over to Harry, unable to believe that he was alive. Sirius's eyes were drawn to the new scar on Harry's forehead. He had a quizzical look on his face when he saw it, but all thoughts of the scar left his head as the little boy feebly raised his arms up to Sirius.

Now Sirius was really crying. He bent down and lifted Harry out of the crib, quickly looking him over to make sure he was somehow alright. Lily and James watched as Sirius looked around the room, obviously searching for something. He picked up the photo album that was sitting on the nightstand, and Lily let out a small thank you as she saw him bend down to pick up a blanket to wrap Harry.

He turned to go, but paused when his eyes once again landed on Lily. He opened his mouth a few times to say something but it looked as though he couldn't find the words.

"Don't you worry, Lily. Remus and I'll keep him safe. Marauders honor."

Lily smiled at his words, as did James. They watched as he prepared to take Harry away on his motorbike, just as Hagrid arrived on the scene. Their smiles fell as Sirius and Hagrid had a brief disagreement over what to do with Harry. Apparently, Dumbledore had sent Hagrid to fetch Harry, and knowing Hagrid, they all knew he wouldn't stop until Harry was safely delivered into Dumbledore's arms. They watched as Sirius finally gave up, and gave Hagrid his prized motorbike to use.

As Hagrid and Harry sped off into the distance, Sirius turned and faced the house. Lily and James were worried as to what Sirius's next move would be. They figured it would have something to do with Peter, being as Harry had been taken from him now. He conjured a bouquet of flowers with his wand, and set them by the gate in front of the now partially destroyed home.

"Guess there's only one thing left for me to do now, isn't there?" And just like that, Sirius vanished with a small pop.


End file.
